Typically, motors are controlled by dedicated analog or digital circuitry configured to control a specific motor in a specific application. For example, one dedicated circuit would be required to control a specific motor utilized in a power saw application, while another dedicated circuit would be required to control a different motor utilized in a drill application. Or further yet, one dedicated circuit would be required to control the motor utilized in a power saw application, while a different circuit would be required to utilize the same motor in a table saw application. Normally, each dedicated analog or digital control circuit would be constructed of different components. These components would typically have differing values and/or control software in order to create a unique operational characteristic profile for each motor and each specific motor application.
The requirement of different dedicated control circuitry for different motors and different applications greatly increases manufacturing, engineering design, parts, inventory and labor costs. This is because, up until the present time, no one ‘generic’ or ‘universal’ control circuit or module was available that could be easily tailored to meet the operational needs of different types of applications (e.g. drills, saws, grinders, etc.). Thus, there has existed a need for a single control circuit or module that can easily be tailored to control and optimize performance of a given one of a plurality of differing motors in a given one of a plurality of differing motor applications that require different operational characteristics.